


【召黑】告别

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 清水
Kudos: 3





	【召黑】告别

黑魔背对着召唤，一声不吭地把书架上一本本属于自己的黑魔法研究书籍取下，收到编织袋里。不大不小的编织袋沉甸甸地在地上被他来回拖着，里面厚薄不一的书不停晃荡，锋利的书角几乎要把布料划破。  
终于只剩最后两本书了，黑魔拼命踮起脚尖伸直手臂想要够到最上面那一排的书，可试了几次都只差一点。黑魔知道这两本书不是他放上去的，然而现在要他去求那个“罪魁祸首”根本不可能。黑魔只能恨自己从小不爱喝牛奶和晒太阳，整天就知道裹得严严实实懒得运动，成年后愣是比正常人矮了半个头才会这样。  
黑魔把编织袋放到墙边犹豫了一会儿，才转身走到召唤身前搬了张凳子再回到原位，全程看都不看召唤一眼。他站到凳子上，颤颤巍巍地扶住书架防止自己摔倒，拿到了最后两本书后立马跳下来，想塞进编织袋里却发现怎么也腾不出多余的空间。  
“我帮你吧。”  
他听到身后那个人的说话声，踏着踌躇的脚步打算朝自己走来，连忙坚决地摆摆手拒绝那个人的靠近。他灵机一动把装进去的书全都倒出来，按照大小顺序一本本放好，花了几分钟总算把一件事搞定。  
黑魔擦了擦脸上的汗，久违地干了点体力活就已经感到手臂发酸，可他的事情还没全部完成。他活动活动肩膀，拖着塞得鼓鼓的编织袋走到客厅，又抱着洗干净的行李箱走进卧室，打开衣柜的门开始收拾衣物。  
叠放衬衣的抽屉里混入了不属于自己的大了一号的花边衬衫，收纳内衣的束口袋里也装了几条另一个人的幼稚图案的内裤，就连挂了一整排的黑色校服和法袍也夹着一两套其他鲜艳又暴露的衣服。黑魔感到头疼欲裂，这该死的召唤，怎么每次收衣服都不放对位置，一定要和自己作对吗？算了，反正从今往后整个衣柜都是那个白痴的，没必要和他计较下去，黑魔在心里不屑地哼了一声，把看到的属于召唤的衣服全都乱扔到地上，然后把自己要带走的放进行李箱里。  
他知道召唤就站在卧室门口默不作声地看着自己，然而他不觉得自己的所作所为有何不妥，没往那些衣服上踩两脚吐口水都是他的仁慈。当然黑魔清楚这么做实在太愚蠢了，再怎么说他们俩已经毫无瓜葛形同陌路了，已无继续怄气的必要，就这样平平淡淡地反而分开更好。  
收拾好衣服后黑魔又拐进浴室，想看看还有没有什么可以一并带走。打开灯后他愣了一会儿，他的牙杯，他的毛巾，他那时候冲动没有带走的东西全都原封不动地摆在原地，干干净净地没有积一丁点灰尘。黑魔抬起手臂想要抓起，却在看到那些配对的颜色和印花时停下了动作。算了算了，黑魔收回手摇了摇头，这些小东西等安定下来再买新的也不迟。  
那么，黑魔自己喜欢什么款式呢？黑魔从来对这方面都没有一点想法。从喝水的杯子到身上穿的衣服，图案也好花色也好，每一件物品都不是黑魔自己挑选的。黑魔没有觉得讨厌，但也谈不上喜欢，与其说黑魔对这些琐碎的东西漠不关心，不如说他根本是个没有主见的家伙。召唤喜欢的他就欢迎，召唤讨厌的他就拒绝，永远都没有独立的想法，一切判断都听从他人，自己只要在一旁欣然接受即可。  
真是可笑啊。黑魔看着镜子里的自己轻蔑地勾起嘴角：乱糟糟的头发，没有修剪的刘海，不规律进食而明显消瘦的脸庞，还有那怎么遮都遮不住的黑眼圈，失去了爱人照顾没几天的他一眨眼就变得如此邋遢。多么狼狈，一旦离开召唤自己就什么都不行。  
然而，正因如此他才要离开召唤。他不想再躲在那个人的背后当个长不大的孩子，他不想再被那个人束缚没有自己的世界。  
所以他冲动地夺门而出，一个人躲到小公寓里企图让自己冷静，让自己能学会独立。可第一天夜晚他就开始怀念召唤的体温，怀念被召唤抱在怀里不用害怕做噩梦的日子，他辗转反侧，一个人睡的时候连呼吸到的空气都是冰冷，钻入气管和肺里仿佛有一团寒意席卷全身。黑夜里他想闻到那个人发间清香的洗发水味道，想和那个人温暖的手掌十指相扣，他知晓自己不该这样，但是大脑却止不住地胡思乱想。  
黑魔在那里过了这辈子最艰难的一段日子。没有人为他做饭，他就只能用蹩脚的厨艺给自己做几道尚且能入口的菜；没有人提醒他时间，他就忙着忙着乱了原有健康的生物钟；没有人陪在他身边共枕，他就一个人盯着看了无数次的天花板忍受失眠与孤独。他的尝试没有一点成效，而他却归咎于他没有彻底与召唤断了往来，归咎于他心里还忘不掉召唤。  
黑魔觉得自己已经不爱召唤了。他们已经很久没有接吻，很久没有做爱，每天都被繁忙的工作填满，回到家后也说不上几句话就草草准备睡觉。在一起这么多年，早就不再保持当初那份朦胧又欣喜的甜蜜，那如今这般平淡到有些尴尬的关系还有必要继续维持下去吗？缘分终要到头，也许是时候离开了，放过自己，也放过召唤，这样最好。  
所以黑魔悄悄地回来，本想趁着召唤不在家快快地收拾好行李留下字条就走人，却没料到今天召唤正好没去上班，出门买东西回来看到好久不见的黑魔，一瞬间千言万语哽在喉咙却只是问了句要不要一起吃西瓜。黑魔甚至没有摇头，完全当召唤不存在一般没有说一个字。不能再和那个人说话了，必须早点划清界限，早点习惯没有召唤的日子。  
召唤像是明白黑魔去意已决，只是静静地站在后面看黑魔在不大的房子里东奔西跑，笨拙地把大大小小的东西塞到袋子里包里，咬紧嘴唇忍住了想要上前帮忙的冲动。黑魔感谢召唤一直都很理解他，起码在这种时候召唤是放纵黑魔的所作所为，这样就可以不让召唤看到他暗沉憔悴的脸，看到他已经湿润的双眼。  
黑魔又捣鼓了一会儿，总算把能带走的东西都整理好了，装满了书本，、衣物和杂物的箱子和袋子都有半个人高，他却十分自信一个人就能扛动所有东西。他相信自己不再是过去那个只能靠召唤才能活下去的人，他成长了，独立了，以后的日子他可以过得更好。黑魔看了看进出了数年的大门，然而今天走出这扇门以后他再也不会回来了，所有的过去将彻底停留在这一刻，包括回忆，还有爱情。  
“吃个西瓜再走吧，”召唤到底没忍住开了口，叫住了准备捡起背包的黑魔，“这个西瓜挺大个的，我一个人吃不完，你多吃点，吃饱了才有力气过日子。”  
黑魔背对着召唤摇头，心里五味杂陈。  
“那，我送送你吧，帮你提点东西。”  
黑魔还是摇头。他明白召唤的好意，但是已经不需要了，他们再也不会联系了，不要在最后还欠一份人情。黑魔很想现在就带上东西走人，可是双腿好似被胶水粘住了一样怎么都迈不开步子，明明早就下定决心却不知道在等待什么。  
然而召唤只是慢慢地走近黑魔，从背后小心翼翼地将人抱进怀里，就像回到以前所有主动道歉的时候那样，轻轻地在黑魔耳边说着对不起。  
胸前是那个人紧紧相扣的双手，右手的无名指上还戴着和自己同款的戒指。是啊，戒指，黑魔甚至都忘了他们曾经在十二神前许下誓言，曾经也在众人的祝福下穿着圣洁的礼服说要白头偕老。他早就习惯这个戴在手指上的东西的存在，像是与自己融为一体，从未摘下过。  
黑魔闭上眼，再一次被温暖的怀抱包裹，再一次闻到熟悉的气味，再一次感受到那个人的心跳，所有的不满和偏执仿佛都烟消云散。眼泪滑过脸颊，黑魔知道自己又不争气地哭了，他还是那个长不大的孩子，还会因召唤的一点点温柔而回心转意，自始至终他都没能放下，他还是爱着召唤。  
“一个人在外面要小心，记得按时吃饭，不要挑食，不要蹬被子，有什么问题就问部队的其他人，他们都会帮助你，”召唤贴心地嘱咐道，“我还在这里不会走，如果哪天你想回来，我会等你。”  
黑魔输了，输得彻底，输得心服口服。他突然露出了有些难看的微笑，像是释怀一般叹了口气，抬起手抹了抹脸上的泪水，支支吾吾地说：“我……口渴了，你能……倒点水吗？”

等召唤从厨房端着水杯出来时，客厅已经空无一人。门被轻声关上，地上的东西也都被带走了，只有茶几上还放着一枚与自己同款的戒指。  
召唤拾起那枚戒指，在灯光下可以看到戒指的外圈布满了法杖摩擦的划痕，而内圈也被手指磨到褪色，当年刻上去的二人的名字也变得模糊。黑魔这次离开后还会回来吗？召唤也不知道，盯着掌心里还带有温度的东西，心里有种说不上的滋味。  
即使这么多年过去了，召唤还记得那天他与黑魔手牵着手步入礼堂的时候。那时的黑魔紧张到掌心都在出汗，化了淡妆的脸也挡不住脸颊泛出的羞红。在十二神面前郑重地许下承诺，交换戒指，拥抱亲吻，即便是再普通不过的流程，亲身经历一番才能体会到当时内心的激动。  
召唤至今仍认为，那时候的黑魔是最美的人，他会和所爱的人走过所有风雨，看遍世间一切美好，直到老了再也走不动路了，什么都记不得了可心里还惦记着彼此。他一直都这么坚信着。  
过了很久召唤才放下戒指，走进厨房把买回来的西瓜切开，用两个大盘子分别装好后习惯性地把其中一盘放到黑魔的位子上，过了好一会儿意识到人已经离开很久了，又叹着气把这一半西瓜放进冰箱。  
召唤坐下来，盯着自己对面那张再也不会有人坐的椅子，视野竟不由得变模糊起来，喉咙里也好似有一股揪心的东西堵着。他端着一瓣西瓜发呆了很久才大口咬下去，西瓜的汁水洒得满桌子都是，淡红色的液体顺着手臂滴到衣服上，狼狈的模样任谁看到都会忍不住嘲笑一番。  
多想被黑魔笑话自己现在的样子啊，黑魔他知道自己笑起来其实很好看吗？召唤回想起那些画面，不由得鼻子一酸。  
奇怪，今年的西瓜怎么尝起来有点咸咸的？


End file.
